


Row, Row, Row Your Brooks

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Anal Gaping, Daddy Kink, M/M, Watersports, canoeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinnnnnnnn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Row, Row, Row Your Brooks

It has never been said that Brooks was a cowardly boy. He was Peppy Chanku, goddamn it. So when Seth suggested they try something new while sitting around bored at Districts, he was all for it. But now looking at the family value size tub of Crisco and the dirty supply closet in the Cafeteria, he was starting to rethink things. And get a little hard. 

“You remember the safeword, right?” 

Jolted out of his reflections upon his life and the kinks that led him here by that yamaka wearing hot tamale, Seth, Brooks started.

“Chromosome”

“Good boy. Now get on your hands and knees.”

Dropping to the grime encrusted floor, Brooks got into standard position. Seth tugged down his khakis and boxer-briefs as soon as he was settled.  “The easy stuff,” he thought. Times like this with Seth were the only time he could really let go and be free, let his slutty little submissive bottom come out. Something about that long, tall Sally of a Jew just made him want to obey long enough for just a couple more hits from those tasty, rough flesh paddles.

“Only little boys who pay attention get their special little treat, Brooks.”

The warning clear in Seth’s commanding tone sent shivers down his spine.

“Sorry.”

SMACK

“Sorry what?”

“SORRY,DADDY!”

Seth rained down several more whacks against Brooks’ plump, round badonkadunk. Tears prickled at the corners of his eye, but he could also feel himself start to dribble a little bit from Baby Chanku. With a warming sensation at his back side and the sweet sting of pain, Brooks was hyper aware of the zipper he heard coming undone. “Is he going to stick that thick Jew sausage in me right away? Or maybe he’s just going to mark me with his baby batter,” Brooks thought excitedly. All of a sudden, Brooks felt a little splash at the base of his spine. Soon he could feel a stream running down his crack. Pissing isn't new to him and Seth. The first time it happened was an accident. It was supposed to be a quick blowjob in Miles room, but Seth was too antsy. Brooks thought it was from his overwhelming sexual prowess, but when he accidently pushed out on Seth’s stomach and a little liquid gold came out, he knew it was anything but. Now a normal person, when met with their fuck buddy pissing themself, would be grossed out, but not Brooks. He had seen it on Pornhub before and always yearned for that hot, salty taste in his mouth, so he jumped at the chance to get some from his yummy Daddy. To say Seth was shocked was an understatement, but obviously everything worked out for the best.

“That’s all my little pee lover gets for today. Don’t want to spoil you.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Now are you ready to become a big boy?”

Brooks could feel Seth tracing his secret little (well, not so little since all the guys in Policy decided to take him for a ride over Spring Break) puckered rose.

“Oh yesssssssssssss, Daddy. Pleeeeaaaseee.”

Brooks began to wiggle his ass invitingly. 

“Anything for my special little river.”

The squish of Seth dipping those long meat sticks into the tub of Crisco had Brooks tensing his crouching tiger,hidden dragon. 

“Hold your cheeks apart for me, sweetheart”

Brooks gripped both cheeks like how Miles gripped his grapefruits before class. Seth slathered the solidified, greasy vegetable oil all over Brooks’ gaping entrance.

“This little guy looks hungry, we should feed it.”

Seth gripped the canoe paddle he brought with him everywhere and slicked the handle with more of that white gold. Bringing the stick to Brooks’ ass, he circled the rim for a bit, then went in for the kill. Feeling the thick plastic breach him, Brooks cried out and arched his back.

“DADDY!” 

Seth continued to feed the canoe paddle into Brooks’ small body. When he knew the canoe was safely nestled in Brooks’ intestines, Seth leaned back and admired his work. 

“Look how good my baby boy looks.”

Seth clamped on to his baby arm and began to furiously jack-off.

“Touch yourself, you slutty little thing.”

Brooks began to stroke his magic wand. After a couple more minutes with Seth occasionally stirring the canoe paddle in Brooks’ ass, they both came. Seth sloshed his homemade marshmallow fluff all over Brooks’s sculpted back and Brooks splattered all over the floor. Seth withdrew the canoe paddle and scooped his little man up in his arms and held him on the floor, leaning against the door for support. They sat in silence, trying to catch their breaths from that magical experience and listening to each others heart beat.

“You stuck a canoe paddle inside of me.”

“I did.”

“And I came.”

“You did.”

“YOU came.”

“I did.”

“We’re way past trying some simple gay shit.”

“Hey, whatever row, row, rows your boat, Sugatits.”

                                                                                                                                   FIN


End file.
